universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Wage
Entrance Toy Shelf A toy shelf appears and Wage will jump from it on where the character is supposed to start. Special Attacks Neutral B - Boxing Toy Wage pulls out a boxing glove toy and uss it to attack opponents, it's slightly weaker than the Warlock Punch, but stronger than the Falcon Punch, it does 13% damage to an opponent and average knock back. If an opponent has any damage over 100%, it's a one-hit KO if any opponent hits the glove. Wage can jump when he is using it, he can also punch backwards, and also punch opponents in the air if they are above him. He can also punch backwards, and also punch opponents in the air if they are above him. He can also punch opponents below him as well. You can charge it up to launch the glove at an oponent which becomes an explosive projectile. However, it can't deflect projectiles. Side B - Shopping Cart Push A shopping cart appears out of nowhere and Wage will push it directly at an opponent. If there are no opponents facing him, he just pushes it forward. The shopping cart does 18% damage and average knockback. It can only go forwards, but not backwards, upwards, or downwards. This can be charged up for more damage and knockback, but only once. Up B - Ladder Climb Wage gets out some sort of ladder and will climb it, this move worksexactly like Billy Mays' Up B in Lawl. However, it has some different options unlike Billy Mays' attacks when he gets to the top step of the ladder and jumps off of it with the control stick. *Up = Wage jumps upwards. *Front = Wage falls off the ladder falling on the opponent giving them 8% damage. *Down = Wage jumps upwards, then grabs the ladder and throws it to the ground giving any opponent surrounding him 15% damage. Down B - Brown Baggin'-It. Wage gets out a brown paper bag and searches through it pull out a random item. This move works similar to Toon Guybrush's Neutral B in Lawl Nova. Unlike Guybrush's, the items are different. #Boomerang: Wage throws it like any other normal bomerang, but he can only throw it 3 times. After Wage throws it for the third time, it becomes a normal item and anyone else can throw it. #Gasoline: Acts like the grog drops but if it hits an opponent, it gives him/her 6% damage with little knock back. #Pistol: Replaces your Neutral B and acts like Fox's Neutral B but with bullets instead of lazers, Wage has 10 bullets when he's using it. #M&M's: Acts like the mints. #TNT: Acts like any explosive item. #Regular Items: They're uncommon. The same thing happens if 2 items touch each other. Final Smash - TIMBER! A tower of boxes appear out of nowhere and Wage will shout "TIMBER!" as he topples over the statue and crushes opponents. It is best used when opponents are trapped at the edge of a stage. This final smash works very similair to Nathan Drake's Level 2 Super in PSASBR. Each box is 36% damage each and causes large knockback to any opponents that hit any of the boxes. This final smash can also be done in air. KOSFX KOSFX1: Oof! KOSFX2: Yow! Star KOSFX: WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Screen KOSFX: Poomf! Taunts Up: Wage checks a clipboard. Sd: Wage makes a small smile. Dn: Wage plays with a paddle ball. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Wage is seen holding a promotion certificate. Victory 2: Wage gives the winner a thumbs up. Victory 3: Wage opens his mouth making a smile. Lose/Clap: Wage claps for the winner. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Punch, Punch, Headbutt *Dash Attack- Dive Tilt Attacks *Side- Slap *Up- Uppercut *Down- Downwards kick Smashes *Side- Headbutt *Up- Upwards Kick *Down- Breakdance Aerials *N-Air - Punch in the air *F-Air - Forwards kick *B-Air - Backwards kick *U-Air - Uppercut in the air *D-Air - Downwards kick Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grab *Pummel- Headbutt *Forward- Throw *Back- Piledriver *Up- Helicopter Throw *Down- Dropkicks the opponent Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *His Side B can stop opponents who are charging their attacks. *His speed is somewhat similair to Mario's. *He can double jump while he is using his Neutral B... Cons *..But he cannot move back and forward while he is using it. *His Up B can only be done on land. *The items from his Down B are random, so don't expect what you'll get. Icon An Uglydoll's eye Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Wage's ears, teeth, and eyes Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound "I'm working here!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Extra Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Uglydolls Category:Male Category:Unhuman Category:Unknown Creature Category:Heros Category:Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl Category:WageGannon6's Text & Read Movesets Category:Toys Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:ARC Favorites Category:Semi-Cute Category:Orange Category:Blue Category:Pretty Ugly LLC